Brawler
__NOEDITSECTION__ Savage bar room bouncer or honorable hand-to-hand champion, the Brawler wades in and mixed it up with opponents at close range. He fights to win, not to show off, his close-combat skills inspiring comrades and terrifying foes. He uses anything within his reach to gain an advantage — broken bottles, trashcans, pool cues — and his superb physical conditioning minimizes the effects of the blows he takes along the way. Attributes: Strength and Constitution are the Brawler’s essential attributes; the only questions he needs to ask of himself are “Can I dish it?” and “Can I take it?” Core Ability 'Ferocious' Each time you spend 1 action die to boost a damage roll when using an unarmed or improvised weapon, you roll and add the results of 2 dice (e.g. the bonus of a Career Level 8 Brawler, ordinarily 1d6, becomes 2d6). Class Abilities 'Whatever’s Handy' At Level 1, you gain a +1 bonus to damage and Defense while using an improvised weapon. At Level 5, this bonus increases to +2. At Level 9, this bonus increases to +3. 'Cheap Shot I' At Level 2, if you score a threat with an unarmed or melee attack (but do not activate it as a critical hit), you inflict the maximum possible damage, as if you rolled the highest value possible with each of your damage dice. If you benefit from any bonus dice to this attack (e.g. action dice, sneak attack damage, etc.), they are rolled as standard. 'Cheap Shot II' At Level 7, any time you score a threat with an unarmed or improvised weapon attack (but do not activate it as a critical hit), the target becomes after the attack. 'Ploy' At Levels 3, 5, 7, and 9, you may choose 1 of the following abilities. Each of these abilities may be chosen only once. *''Backhand:'' Each time you make a successful unarmed attack, you may choose to inflict subdual damage. If you do so, you also gain a +4 morale bonus with all Intimidate checks targeting the same opponent for 1 minute. *''Beat Down:'' Each time you make a successful unarmed or melee attack, the target suffers 1 point of stress damage in addition to any other damage inflicted by the attack. *''Great Sweep:'' You gain a +4 synergy bonus with any skill check made as part of a Bull Rush or Trip action. *''Provoke: You gain a +4 synergy bonus with any skill check made as part of a Taunt or Trick action. *''Quake Strike: As a full action, you may take 1 Trip action targeting all adjacent opponents. You roll once for this action, while each opponent rolls to resist separately. If you suffer a critical failure or any opponent scores a critical success, you automatically become sprawled''A ''sprawled''character has been knocked off his feet. He is ''vulnerable and may not take any movement actions other than Crouch, Drop Prone, or Stand Up. Finally, he suffers a –2 penalty with all attack checks.. *''Smack Down:'' When you make a Standard Unarmed Attack without applying any tricks, your attack gains the takedown''The kinetic energy delivered by this weapon has near-cinematic “knockdown power.” Each time a character suffers damage from an attack with this weapon, he must make a Fortitude save (DC equal to the damage he sustained before DR was applied). With failure, he becomes ''sprawled. If the character loses 1 or more wound points due to this attack, the save DC increases by 10. quality. *''Stare Down:'' When you render an opponent unconscious''An ''unconscious character is helpless and may take no actions. A character loses this condition after 2d4 full hours of sleep. or dead''A character with –10 to –24 wound points is ''dead. Except during a standard scene in a campaign with the revolving door quality, the character leaves active play, never to return (except perhaps as a plot point)., you may take a Threaten action against another opponent within CQB range as a free action, even if you have not yet injured that character. *''Still Standing:'' You gain a +8 bonus with Fortitude saves made to remain standing after being hit by an attack with the takedown''The kinetic energy delivered by this weapon has near-cinematic “knockdown power.” Each time a character suffers damage from an attack with this weapon, he must make a Fortitude save (DC equal to the damage he sustained before DR was applied). With failure, he becomes ''sprawled. If the character loses 1 or more wound points due to this attack, the save DC increases by 10. quality. Additionally, you gain a +4 bonus with skill checks made to resist Bull Rush and Trip actions. *''Strut:'' After scoring a threat or critical hit with an unarmed or melee attack, you may spend your next half action posturing, at which point you gain 1 bonus action die (without the accompanying XP bonus). If not used by the end of the current combat, this action die is lost. *''Take It:'' You gain 2 points of subdual resistance against all melee, hurled, and unarmed attacks. This resistance is applied after damage reduction and can reduce the effects of bruising. 'Bonus Feat' At Levels 4 and 8, you gain 1 additional Melee Combat or Unarmed Combat feat. 'Shrug It Off' At Level 4, your class level is added to your Constitution score when calculating your subdual damage thresholds. 'Buff' At Level 6, your Strength and Constitution scores rise by +1. 'Fight Club' At Level 8, once per combat as a free action, you may choose a Melee Combat or Unarmed Combat feat you possess. Each of your teammates may gain the chosen feat as a temporary feat until the end of the current combat. 'Juggernaut' At Level 10, when you suffer 1 or more points of lethal damage, you may choose to convert up to 1/2 of any damage that overcomes your damage reduction to subdual damage (rounded down). Category:Character Rules Category:Classes